1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a concentration of a gas, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing a concentration of oxygen at the oxygen ingress area of a living body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when it is required to provide a human body or animal with a supply of oxygen for breathing, the concentration of which must be higher than the concentration of oxygen in the atmosphere, it has been customary to use a face mask in the case of human beings or a muzzle mask in the case of most four-footed animals. For example, the face mask includes a cup having a cavity normally large enough to cover the nose and mouth areas of a human being and a strap for holding the cup directly against the face of the human being. Of course, a conduit for supplying the concentration of oxygen to the cavity in the cup from the source of the concentration of oxygen is also provided. Muzzle masks are similarly constructed.
In order to eat and drink, however, these socalled oxygen masks must usually be removed during the period of time it takes for the person to ingress the food or drink. While the mask is removed, the person is, of course, breathing ordinary air, with the normal concentration of oxygen in the area of 21% by volume or impure air. In the case of a patient requiring a higher concentration of oxygen at a constant rate, the oxygen mask can be controlled such that, for instance, 24 or 28% of oxygen by volume would normally be supplied. When that patient removes the mask to eat, he would be experiencing an oxygen deficiency for the period of time that the oxygen mask is removed from his or her face. Other problems occur with people who are forced to wear oxygen masks over a prolonged period of time, i.e., the mask provides the illusion of restriction which ironically gives the person a feeling that he is lacking air. In addition, since the rim of the mask is continuously pressing against a person's face, it becomes uncomfortable to wear.